


Through the Years

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure <i>when</i> this set exactly, so let's say during PoA.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure _when_ this set exactly, so let's say during PoA.

Title: Through the Years  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge #170: First Years  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: I'm not sure _when_ this set exactly, so let's say during PoA.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Through the Years

~

“Getting along with Remus?” Minerva asked.

Severus’ face was unreadable. “I provide him Wolfsbane as ordered,” he said. “That is the extent of our association.”

“Surely you’re not still harbouring hurt feelings from your school days? How old was he when the accident happened?”

“Old enough,” Severus snapped.

“Mm.” Minerva nodded. “And were you responsible for everything you did in your first years here?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Naturally not, and yet...” Minerva patted Severus’ arm. “I think you’d make good friends.”

“He would have to make the first move,” Severus muttered, walking away.

Minerva smiled. _That can be arranged._

~

“It’s good to see the two of you finally getting along,” Minerva said.

Remus stared at her. “What are you talking about?” he asked. “Severus barely tolerates my presence in a room. He won’t speak to me, and he hardly looks at me.”

“Which is practically a _declaration_ for Severus,” Minerva murmured. “Back during the first years of your association he would have hexed you as soon as looked at you.”

Remus pursed his lips. “Good point,” he said, and with a determined look, excused himself to walk over towards Severus.

Minerva smiled. Severus would never know what hit him.

~


End file.
